Keeping a promise
by Jlargent
Summary: Fiona is finally back and wants to show Heart and Saki her appreciation. First ever Fiona/Heart/Saki yuri lemon fic


**Keeping a promise.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello, hello, hello my fellow gamers out there in the fanfic universe! That's right I'm back with another one shot story. This time I'm doing Arcana Heart 3, I actually checked and there's are eight stories in this section so I decided to write two yuri fanfics. The pairing for this one is Fiona/Heart/Saki, to be honest I haven't done a threesome fic in awhile. Now, I do not own Arcana Heart in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Note:

_Thoughts…_

_**Arcana Speaking**_

Saki's POV

I stand next to Heart and Maori as she chants sutras in front of a elaborately drawn transmutation circle and a worm of doubt was in my head at the priestess's plan.

_Flashback one week ago…_

Maori Kasuga the head of the Kasuga family approached me and Heart with a possible way to help my friend Fiona Mayfield return to a corporeal form.

"My great ancestor stumbled upon a scroll of knowledge to restore a incorporeal being into one's previous state. But to do this it requires a large amount of power and the proper ingredients needed, I wish for Fiona's and yours as well since I also require permission to do this ritual." Maori explains while her sisters were serving tea.

I was hesitant to answer "Are you absolutely sure that this can restore Fiona completely?" I ask her.

Maori sighs "Yes, I am sure but I'm not sure if there would be any side effects as a result since this ritual has never been performed." Maori clarifies assuring me.

I thought about her words _If this works then Fiona can be human again_ my mind told me but there was that lingering doubt that makes me decline her generous offer.

_**Saki, Miss Kasuga is telling the truth about the scroll. You should trust her to help you. **_Bhanri my arcana spoke to me easing my discomfort.

"Maori, I trust you to help me bring my friend Fiona back. While I can't speak for her I give you permission to cast the spell." I said to the priestess, we spend the rest of the afternoon preparing and gathering supplies for the upcoming ritual.

_End flashback._

Maori managed to send a message to Fiona about the situation and she agreed to the ritual which leads us to this point in time, the transmutation circle starts to glow and I look on as her chanting grows louder as the spell intensifies and with a brilliant flash of light a nude Fiona appears looking like she did on that day that she fell into the portal she floated in the air for a moment before floating down onto the floor and collapses, immediately Maori's sisters rush over to her and cover her with a blanket.

"We'll take her to one of the spare bedrooms to check to see if there's any adverse side effects." Tsuzune said as Koito and Kouta lifts Fiona onto a stretcher and carry her off .

Maori staggers over to a nearby chair and collapses into it exhausted from her endeavors "Are you okay Maori?" Heart asks the priestess.

Maori wipes the sweat from her forehead "I am okay Heart, performing that ritual was more taxing than I had originally anticipated but I will be fine after a few moments." she replied and a sense of relief washes over me.

"I can't really believe it. Fiona's human again." I started to cry in joy that my friend was back among the living, Heart grabs me as I started to break down and cry more and more tears stream down my face. Suddenly a scream echoes loudly and the three of us realize that it was coming from Fiona's room, we rush over there fearing for Fiona.

Sitting up with her hands on her chest was Fiona and she was crying tears of happiness, the look of shock and amazement were present on her face, she then looks and sees us and despite the minor atrophy launches herself and embraces the three of us in a hug whispering thank you over and over again.

One month later…

"Fiona we're going to be late for school." I call out and Fiona rushes out from the shrine where she's staying with Maori until she is settled in. It has now been a month since Fiona's return to the land of the living, sadly her parents died before her return and Fiona had no other living relatives, for all intents and purposes Fiona was alone in the world. Fortunately, Maori offered to be her ward until she becomes of age so she has a place to live.

I put those thoughts out from my mind as Fiona rushes out wearing the school uniform, we make our way towards school when I hear the audible sounds of her stomach growling. Fiona sheepishly rubs the back of her head in embarrassment "I guess I was so busy getting ready I forgot to eat breakfast." she says.

"Well luckily school is near Heart's bakery. We can pick up a quick bite to eat along the way." I said pulling her arm towards the bakery. Five minuets later we arrive at the bakery and Ms. Aino was standing behind the counter serving the hungry customers "Morning Ms. Aino!" I call out cheerfully catching her attention.

"Oh, good morning girls. I'm afraid Heart can't come to school today, she caught a bit of a cold and has to stay home." she replies handing me and Fiona a cinnamon roll apiece.

"We'll come back later and hand Heart her homework assignment." Fiona said before happily tearing into her food, Fiona moans in ecstasy as her taste buds are assaulted with sugary goodness.

"Have a good day you two." Ms. Aino calls out as the two of us leave for school.

Later that night…

When the two of us arrive Heart had completely recovered and thanked us for bringing her the homework and soon the three of us were gossiping _I haven't relaxed this much since Fiona came back, in fact I think that I might have feelings for both her and Heart_ I thought to myself as I look at Heart and Fiona and could already imagine kissing them then…

I blush deeply at those thoughts when suddenly Heart stops talking for a moment to look at me "Saki are you alright? You look a little flushed." she asks me in a concerned tone of voice.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered slightly, now Fiona was looking at me and she approaches me as well.

"Are you sure?" She asks me her crystal blue eyes stare into me and my feeling for her was starting to become too great _Screw the consequences and tell her dammit! _my consciousness berets me, and for once I agree with it. I gently grab Fiona's head and before she could react I bring her face closer to mine.

(Lemon Alert! If you cant's withstand sexual acts between three women then you need to have your head examined.)

"Fiona I love both you and Heart. That's why I'm asking you to forgive me for what I'm about to do." I whisper and place my lips on hers, Fiona at first started to resist but after a few seconds started to melt into my kiss, we pull away to see a shocked Heart with her jaw hanging open in shock and possibly arousal, I make a motion for her to come to me. Heart nods dumbly and crawls towards us, I lean towards her and kiss her on the lips as well, I pull away to see Heart having a longing look on her face.

A shuffling of clothes catches my attention, I turn my head to see Fiona taking off her clothes, getting the idea I follow suit, Heart hesitates for a moment but a gentle nudge from Fiona puts her at ease. Soon the three of us stand in front of each other naked, Fiona leans forward to Heart and kisses her and Heart follows suit and then the three of us engage in a three-way kiss, our hands start roaming over each other bodies, mine manages to make its way towards Fiona's nether lips and I could feel Heart's fingers enter mine and I could barely see her hand move towards Fiona's hand rubbing against Heart's lower lips. I moan as Fiona's fingers start moving in and out of me slowly in a steady pace, Heart groans as Fiona starts rubbing her hand faster on Heart's core.

"I can't take this! I want the both of you now!" Heart panted and she pushes us both on the bed and hurriedly crawls towards us and before either of us knew it I was laying on top of her and Heart was licking both mine and Fiona's core simultaneously. We moan in synch as Heart continues to lick us together, I slowly grind my hips against Fiona's adding more stimulation, Fiona moans loudly at the added pleasure and Heart takes notice of this and decides not to deprive me of more pleasure and without warning inserts two fingers into me while licking us.

"Oh god Heart!" I scream as the oncoming orgasm was about to hit me like a freight train, finally I couldn't take it anymore and with a loud moan I cum and could feel that Fiona was doing the same, we collapse and separate from each other's sweating bodies to see Heart fingering herself "How about I take care of that for you Heart?" I ask her and lean down to lick her. And suddenly I could feel a tongue lapping away at my pussy, I stop for a moment to look and I could see Fiona licking at me. I focus my attention towards Heart and continue to lick at her, my tongue probing deep into her and occasionally licking the tip of her pearl making her moan louder.

"Ooh Saki you are so good!" Heart moans as suddenly she arcs her back cumming onto my tongue, I pull out and kiss her letting her taste herself and moan into her mouth as Fiona licks my pussy in the right spot. Finally I moan loudly as I cum again and pull away from Heart, this time I focus my attention to Fiona as Heart was exhausted from what I did to her and I place my lips on her lower region and start to tongue her deeply making her scream in bliss.

I was starting to get tired from the pleasure I received but my pride is refusing to let me rest until I give Fiona pleasure that she missed out on. So I continue to please her orally, suddenly an idea pops into my head I slide my middle finger into her pussy and then in one smooth motion I jam my finger into her anus making her squeal in both surprise and pleasure. I started to thrust my finger into her at a steady pace gradually picking up speed and soon Fiona was thrusting her hips to match the speed.

"I-I'm almost there! Oh god Saki, I LOOOVVVVEEEE YOOUUUU!" Fiona screams as the force of the orgasm hits her hard and she falls back onto the bed, her eyes glazed over and drooling slightly. I giggle and lay down in between my new lovers and let sleep overtake me.

(End Lemon.)

I open my eyes to an empty bed and the sounds of laughing and cooking from the kitchen. I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower before slipping on my clothes from the night before and head downstairs to see Fiona and Heart already at the kitchen table eating breakfast "Hey where's my breakfast?" I ask them slightly hurt that they forgot to make me some.

Heart look at me and said in a slightly seductive voice "Well you could go back to bed and we'll give you a 'special' breakfast in bed treat." she said as my temperature rises and I stagger back upstairs waiting for breakfast.

_The End._

_Me: You know since Arcana Heart isn't that well known I figure I should introduce the characters that were in this little lemon._

_**Heart Aino** (愛乃 はぁと, Aino Hāto) (Mikako Takahashi)_

_Heart is innocent and full of energy, with a smile that is simply contagious. Ever since she was small, animals have been drawn to her, and much to her mother's dismay, she frequently brought stray cats and dogs home. Heart truly believes that love can solve any problem. Even though she means well, her desire to spread happiness sometimes causes her to get involved in other people's problems at times when they'd rather be left alone. __Heart has always been able to see Arcana. In truth, this ability is pretty common in young children, but as adults tell them that "such-and-such" is not real, most of them begin to losing this ability. The ability to see beyond the physical world is directly linked to a person's beliefs and imagination. When you stop believing in Elementals, you stop seeing them. Luckily for her, Heart's mother always encouraged her to believe in them. Consequently, she has been able to interact with a vast number of Arcana. Her first (and her best friend among the Arcana) was Partinias. Because of her ability to get along with so many Arcana, Heart has been labeled as an extraordinarily rare Maiden by the Ministry of Elemental Affairs, which tries to keep a close eye on all matters related to the Elemental world where she sees something strange above the Tokyo skies and Heart decides to investigate up there._

_**Saki Tsuzura**__ (__廿楽 冴姫__, Tsuzura Saki) (Yumi Shimura)_

_She is the daughter of a successful businessman and has been best friends with Heart since childhood. Two years ago, Saki's father had to relocate to Great Britain for work, and she attended school there. One day, Saki and her friend Fiona visited a mysterious mountainside and were sucked into the Elemental world. Saki was rescued by the Arcana Bhanri, but Fiona was trapped in the other dimension. Saki has felt guilty ever since. Now the sky has started looking exactly as it did two years ago in England, and Saki is determined not to let anyone else get caught in the Elemental world where she keeps this situation as a secret without Heart knowing. After hearing Heart is going after the strange skies in Tokyo, Saki decides to stop Heart where she doesn't want to lose another friend in the Elemental world like Fiona. Some Maidens are born with their abilities, but for others, like Saki or Lieselotte, their abilities at birth are relatively weak and can lay dormant for years. Sometimes, it takes a truly devastating, life-changing event to awaken the powers deep within them._

_**Maori Kasuga**__ (__春日 舞織__, Kasuga Maori) (Maki Tsuchiya)_

_The Kasuga family is renowned for its expertise at performing purification rituals and assisting in all matters related to the Elemental world. Maori lives with her older sister Tsuzune and her younger sisters, Koito and Kouta. She does her best to take care of her younger sisters, and through hard work and discipline, the family tries to maintain the generations-old traditions of the Kasuga shrine. The Ministry of Elemental Affairs has requested that Maori and her sisters use their powers to investigate the skies of Tokyo. __The Kasuga family has been performing blessings, exorcisms, purifications, and other rituals for centuries. These techniques have been passed down from generation to generation. Maori is the second oldest of the Kasuga family. She is in charge of directing her sisters during the rituals. Tsuzune, the oldest, is often in front of Maori. She takes the position of attacker, as well as guardian. Tsuzune's Elemental powers are not quite as strong as Maori's, but her physical strength is unmatched, the younger sisters, Koito and Kouta, are often behind Maori and assume the role of support. When the entire family's strength is combined, they can unleash a magic arrow that has never failed to repel demons._

_**Fiona Mayfield**__ (__フィオナ・メイフィールド__, Fiona Meifīrudo) (Maria Yamamoto)_

_Fiona was born in a wealthy family in Britain. She met Saki two years ago, when she came to Britain as an exchange student from Japan. The two of them became good friends, until one fateful day when they both were sucked into the Elemental world. Saki made it out in time, but Fiona was trapped there. She now serves Mildred, who promised to help her find a way home. Fiona lives in the Elemental world. She was teleported there in a bright light two years ago, and she has stopped aging since then. On the bright side, she found herself in a part of the world which was largely inhabited by the kinds of fairytale creatures she loved. She even met the "All-knowing Mr. Dragon", who was able to explain to her what happened and where she was. That was the start of her journey to find a way home, thanks to Orichalkos, Fiona has learned to make brief visits to the human world, but she has found that very few people can see or hear her. She feels fortunate to have found Mildred. She crossed paths with Mildred and agreed to aid her. She uses a Long sword as a weapon, making her slow to move, but powerful to attack._

_Now that that's out of the way I have another Arcana Heart fic to write see you soon!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
